


一日三餐（上）

by Q_Yaoguai



Category: Markson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, 宜嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Yaoguai/pseuds/Q_Yaoguai
Summary: 观众老爷X色情主播  #奔现
Relationships: 段宜恩/王嘉尔
Kudos: 7





	一日三餐（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 观众老爷X色情主播 #奔现

五月末了，外头的风终于不像前段时间那样无情，又凉又狠的呼呼往人脸上招呼，连碰过树叶的动作都轻柔了好多，只是路过一样伸手拨弄，作出沙沙的交错声响，惊一惊树上的瞌睡的小鸟拍拍翅膀。

连午夜的风都是暖的。

段宜恩刚从公司出来，他为了一个大case一周加了三天的班，终于谈妥了合约把剩下细节交给助理去沟通。驱车回到家已经是将近11点半，段宜恩在办公室里困得两眼皮打架，回到家泡进热水里才觉得紧绷的肌肉松弛了下来。浴室里热气氤氲着，凝聚的小水珠贴在浴缸壁上缓缓下滑，聚集在地板上成了一汪小水洼，像载满了人的公交车一样呲溜一下溜进了排水孔。

精油混着沐浴露的柠檬味像给这个密闭空间里的每一颗水汽都附上一颗浓缩的香珠，馥郁清凉的味道萦绕在段宜恩鼻尖，唤醒了混混沉沉的脑子，他迅速的从水里站起来，修长紧致的小腿跨出浴缸，随手拿了毛巾擦拭起身上下落的水珠来。

路过镜子的时候段宜恩转身照了照，蹲下身仔细地盯着小腿后面的纹身，打算约个时间去店里补补色。

睡意在浴室里被驱的一干二净，几天没怎么睡觉的身体陷进柔软的被褥里仿佛肌肉被瞬间溶解，脊椎也松弛下来，僵硬太久的酸痛猛得爆发，让段宜恩皱了皱眉头。

身体是极度的疲惫，但段宜恩的精神依旧清醒的不行，他两手捧着手机百无聊赖的刷着朋友圈等时间。午夜将近，段宜恩的朋友圈里除了死线加班的工薪族和极限蹦迪的透支党基本都睡了。他一分钟刷一次朋友圈都没刷出任何东西，返回聊天界面倒看见助理试探的发来的合同细则，一想到工作他就一头烦躁，索性当做没看见退出微信盯着手机桌面发呆。

段宜恩的手机桌面不像其他金融同事那样规规矩矩的系统自带图片，而是一张直播的截图，图片里的人没有露脸，穿着一件宽松的校服外套，只能从挺拔的肩膀看出大概是个男孩，同组的同事还问过段宜恩是谁，段宜恩只是笑着回了句家里的孩子。

事实上这个孩子连他是谁都不知道，这样大言不惭的段宜恩也真是稀奇。

还有五分钟，他就能看见新鲜的小森尼了。

段宜恩进入杰尼森尼的直播间大概算是意外，作为在角落里运营的小型色情直播网站，雀跃一直都采取的是会员制，只有输入邀请码才能成功注册。段宜恩的邀请码还是损友林在范给的，附赠了一个又贱又抠搜的表情。

他拿着没用的那串字符过了一个月，在打拳、游戏和睡觉都无法缓解工作压力的时候，终于踏进了雀跃，成为了雀跃第110703为用户。

森尼的直播间是他进的第一个直播，光看主播名字可能还带着一点说不出的隐喻，但里面的男孩真实让他感到兴奋。少年是站内少数几个不露脸的直播，可以说他很聪明，也很有手段，准确的抓住了色极败坏的男人到底想要什么，只用一句“哥哥来啦”和身体就牢牢抓住了全站五分之一的观众。段宜恩进去的那天少年就穿着这件校服，干干净净的，没有任何玩具也没有任何装饰，当然也没有内裤。

校服的拉链被改成了上下两边的款，自下而上毫不遮掩的被拉到了胸口，少年袒着雪白的肚皮，上头隐约的肌肉线条将青春期的身体勾的更迷人。粉红的小樱桃被冰凉的金属拉链撩拨着立在薄薄的胸脯上，时不时被手指揪着向外拉扯，掐的雪白的胸肉一片红痕，还怕屏幕前的男人们看的不清楚，俯过身凑到镜头前用通红的小乳尖摇晃着顶顶手机，就像要哥哥们吸一吸一样，瞬间弹幕礼物齐飞，把少年的胸腹都挡住了。

段宜恩关掉弹幕也跟着送了一个火箭，明明少年没做什么特别诱惑的事情，光是那漂亮的花骨朵就足够让人血脉喷张了。他从来都不觉得自己有什么变态的趋向，但进入直播间短短的几分钟内，他已经截了不少图了。

主播看到满屏的礼物发出了一声轻笑，曲着腿从床上爬下来坐在了沙发上，曲起的腿隐约遮住了小腹一下，圆润粉红的脚趾抵着放手机的茶几。

【叔叔想亲亲森尼的脚趾。】

【宝贝还不进入正题吗，哥哥要睡了。】

【宝宝的小奶头看起来好好吃。】

少年也许有些近视，把脑袋凑得近了些看留言，刚好入镜了下半张脸。挺翘的小鼻头因为情欲变得红红的，看上去像受了欺负的小动物，可爱又粘人，微厚的唇因为主人的专注微微嘟起，红润有弹性。段宜恩情不自禁的咬住了下唇，有点想尝一尝那肉唇到底是什么味道。

少年不像他印象中的那些色情主播，妖娆做作嗲着嗓子又喘又叫。森尼没有什么特别的动作，他听话、乖巧，按照观众想要的一步步做着，他光是安静坐在那里玩自己就已经很美好了，美好到段宜恩的思想出了偏差，这不再是钱货两清的交易，仿佛只是和恋人的视频情趣。

自从那次和小主播一起释放之后，段宜恩迷上了森尼的直播，每周六晚12点准时打开的直播间他因为工作好久没有去过了，仔细想想将近半个月没有解决过了。

今晚，可以好好放松一下了。

只在午夜出现的小妖精终于上了线，穿了一件宽松的白色衬衫。衬衫扣子整整齐齐，领角下摆也不见一丝皱褶，不看光裸的大腿，配合小孩煞有介事调试画面的样子，段宜恩还以为进入了什么网课视频。

人还没有进来特别多，段宜恩先投满了许愿池，等着小孩看见他的ID。森尼最能让人产生恋爱错觉的一点就是，他从来不念送礼物的观众ID，统称为【哥哥】。他会按照留言说的抬腿抹胸凑近飞吻，但一切都是给屏目前的所有男人，满足他们的独占欲，尽情放肆地玩弄他们。

段宜恩知道森尼看得见，只不过不说而已，能够尽量在开始之前让小主播注意到自己，正式阶段就能拥有更多话语权，看乖巧听话的小妖精按照自己的幻想攀上巅峰，光是想想就让人呼吸急促。

“谢谢哥哥的礼物呀。”

森尼终于调好了画面靠近了点看留言，他今天带了眼睛，黑色的边框挡在脸颊上，屏幕里露出来的下半张脸显得更瘦了点，看见段宜恩砸满了许愿池，微厚的唇向上弯起挤出了嘴角两边小小的梨涡，看起来真和杰尼龟有那么些相似，可爱的紧。

这黑框眼镜杀伤力不小，森尼直播间的观众都是脑补一流高手，只看见了一角边框就能幻想出学生仔和家教老师好几种玩法，人一多起来，弹幕也刷得飞快。

“今天许愿池满的太快了，哥哥多提几个要求吧，森尼都会答应的。”

少年向后退了一点坐在了地毯上，他膝盖曲着向内合拢重点部位都被关在阴影里，衬衫袖子挽到小臂翻着手腕内侧给人看，青色血管弯弯曲曲向上延伸衬着皮肤更白更让人有施虐欲。

“森尼要脱衣服吗？”

【脱内裤】

森尼今天穿了一条纯白的棉质内裤，紧紧的包裹着圆润挺翘的屁股，在衬衫下班若隐若现的。看见段宜恩的留言，森尼跪着挺直了身体，微微向左边侧着，两手抓住内裤边缘一点一点向下扯。

他的动作好不扭捏，也因为过于坦荡丝毫没有情色的味道。倒像个什么都不懂的单纯孩子疑惑的按照怪叔叔的话语行动而已。

纯白的内裤顺着大腿滑下掉在了膝盖，等他抬腿踢掉这小片布料的时候男人们才发现小妖精今天还穿了双白色的短袜，裸露的脚踝骨性感的要命。

森尼顺便解开了衬衣下端的几颗扣子，将衣角上拉咬在嘴里。他顺从的张开腿将腿间收缩的小口、软软蛰伏着的阴茎和可爱的囊袋都展露在男人面前，等待着男人下一步要求。

【摸摸胸，乖宝宝】

森尼顺从地将手从腹部一直向上摸到胸口，白色的衬衫挡住了视线，索性一把扯开。他看上去锻炼了，单薄的胸肉变得紧实有质感，不再是被吸完了奶的贫瘠模样，乳头硬的像小石子，被指甲狠狠一掐好像更立体的点。

男孩的乳晕很小，像花萼一样托着乳珠，仿佛颜料滴落在宣纸上浅浅的晕开。少年的手指夹住乳果轻轻的拉扯，时不时把它揿回乳晕里，用手掌包住胸脯用力的揉捏。

锻炼会让胸肌变得敏感大概不是假话，男孩揉了没几下就忍不住呻吟出口，段宜恩的视线只能看见他仰起的脖颈，细细的脖子点缀着一上一下的喉结，这会被染粉了更是好看，让人忍不住想咬上一口。

可以看出小孩很有职业素养，他一周开一次直播，每次身体都是干干净净的没有一点痕迹，下播的时候又满是自己下了狠手的红痕，如果不直播的日子里有一夜春风，那痕迹肯定会留到周六。

段宜恩明知是职业素养，却总是忍不住把它当做对方勾引人的小心机，心甘情愿的将幻想构建的更完善，更荒谬。

少年还觉得不够火，将两指放进嘴里搅着舌头，粘腻的水声顺着电流钻过耳机穿到段宜恩耳朵里，让他不由自主的咽了口唾沫，想象着少年舔吮着自己的手指，预告着接下来要进入的湿滑热烫。

【今天没有什么玩具吗？】

段宜恩将手机摆在了床上，一手掀开对于体温来说略厚重的被子，看见可以顺利进行下去的行动被人打断，动作粗暴的扯下睡裤将勃起的性器掏出来上下撸了两把，将龟头泌出的黏液涂满茎身，放纵它猛得跳起。

“哥哥想看玩具吗？”

森尼好像抬头想了想，立刻背过身跪趴在地毯上伸长了手去够床头柜，漂亮的脊背下那朵漂亮的小菊猝不及防出现在男人面前，一收一缩间把控了所有男人的呼吸。那可爱的小穴看上去好像已经经过了润滑，在灯光的照射下闪闪的发光。段宜恩忍不住将手指抚上了屏幕里的小花，明明就在这么近的地方却无法触碰到，他只能气恼的在被子上砸下一拳。

翻找了一会，森尼终于带着一支黑色的假阳具回到了镜头前。

他把假阳具放在脸旁鼓起脸用脸颊去触碰带着肉刺的硅胶，乖巧地问：“森尼可以舔舔它吗？”

说是询问，但他并不看弹幕里的回答，狡黠的像一只小猫，偏过头伸出了舌头。森尼舔的很小心，用舌尖拨弄柱身上小小的肉刺，再从上向下的舔舐，稍稍含进去一点头部。他用道具和红艳的唇舌表演一场追逐游戏，将屏目前男人的心抛在那舌尖之上玩耍。

白皙的肌肤、艳红的唇舌和丑陋的黑色玩具形成巨大的对比，小妖精沉溺其中，将嘴张的大大的，仿佛真的在品尝什么美味，溢出的口水顺着嘴角滑到下巴，将假阳具也沾的湿淋淋的。

湿漉漉的声音仿佛和下身的滑腻黏连在一起，少年嘴里含着的大概并不是硅胶玩具，而是自己的东西，要不然怎么会这么舒服，好像钻进了湿滑洞穴。少年的舌滑过顶点，绕过冠状沟，自上而下的舔弄，用娇嫩的脸颊磨蹭着自己阴茎发出愉悦的轻吟。

作为今晚直播间里投了最多钱的观众老爷，段宜恩的所有要求基本都能被满足，直播间里的其他男人虽然不满小妖精只听一个人的话，但能看到小孩兼具清纯诱惑的表演也都足够了。

【把腿张开宝贝，哥哥想进去】

少年听话的仰卧在床上向着镜头张开了腿，黑色的玩具还在口腔中进进出出，下面贪吃的小嘴也跟着一张一合。森尼伸出手从胸前小果摸到胯间，绕过挺立的性器将沾了口水的手指插进了后穴。

深色的褶皱被探入的手指微微撑开，细长白皙的指戳进去了两节，和内里红粉的穴肉形成了强大的视觉冲击。

那穴肉像是有生命力般的吞吃着手指，抽插间原先留在穴道内的润滑剂也被带了出来，溢出穴口顺着臀缝流到了尾椎，再落在床单上躲进观众看不见的阴影里。

“唔……想要哥哥肏……”

男孩把沾满唾液的假阳具送进了后穴，一手握着底部缓缓的抽插起来。黑色的玩具被肉粉的穴紧紧嗦着，艰难的吞吃着，那穴被撑的圆滑，却还吃不够一样的溢出水来又含进了半截手指。那指头在狭小的穴道里微微万七用指尖抠揉着浅浅的敏感点，一蹭过去，少年就猛地一抖，拱起的腰就像一道彩虹，腿根崩的紧紧的颤抖，将手指和玩具吃的更深。

“哈啊……哥哥再用力一点——揉揉森尼的小屁股……”

少年被情欲的网拢的严严实实，挺翘的臀挨着床单扭了起来，白色衬衫被迷乱的动作磨蹭地皱皱巴巴，挂在手肘上就是脱不掉。衣角沾了唾液变得黏糊又湿哒哒的，衬衫上到处都是粘稠的体液，搭在皮肤上大概有些冰凉，被少年拂开在一边，至此他雪白柔韧的身体才完全展露在男人们面前。

布满红痕的胸乳，急促起伏的凹陷的肋骨连接着被前液打湿的平坦小腹，还有后穴紧绞着玩具的粉红小花。每一处都是淫靡的姿态，但每一处都意外的让人觉得干净，没有人会用婊子、骚货这样的词形容森尼，虽然他做着放荡撩人的工作，但他依然单纯圣洁。

男人们疯狂的打赏，弹幕里充斥着各种各样的话语，段宜恩也跟着砸了点礼物，双眼紧盯着屏幕里人的动作加快了自我抚慰。他的阴茎涨成了深色，硬挺挺的立在那里，饱满的龟头不停的分泌着粘液，被上下动作的手涂满了茎身。他用力的撸动着用手掌顶住马眼松松的磨蹭，时不时搓揉着底下饱满的卵蛋。

少年又急又短的喘息声响起的时候段宜恩也释放了出来，直播间里没了乱七八糟的音效，只有少年绵长的呼吸清晰的传到观众耳边，随着自己的呼吸与心跳，就好像激情过后的伴侣就躺在臂弯里享受高潮的余韵。

缓过神来的少年伸手拿回了手机，侧着身子将镜头随意对准了自己的脖颈，细密的汗珠被地心引力拉扯着下滑，段宜恩就像凑上去舔一口。

“哥哥给的礼物都收到啦，以后会找机会用的。”

“那今天就到这里啦，哥哥下周见~”

小孩凑近了镜头撅起红润的唇飞了个吻，那吻轻飘飘的穿过手机落在了段宜恩心里，他立刻截了图在男孩下播后像个变态一样用沾了精液的手指拂过少年的唇。

他蠢蠢欲动，更不满足了。


End file.
